yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Tattletell
, , | yw3 = 092 | ywb2 = 092 | hp = 40 | spirit = 16 | power = 7 | speed = 13 | defence = 9 | yw2 = 053 | ywb = 063 | ywww = 2007 | yww = 0031 | foodspinoff = Ramen , | yw = 037 | yw4 = 3 - Yo-kai}} is a Rank D Restoration-attribute Yo-kai of the Mysterious tribe and the Onnen tribe in Yo-kai Watch 4. In Yo-kai Watch, Tattletell evolves into Tattlecast when fused with Lafalotta. As of Yo-kai Watch 2, she can evolves into Tattlecast starting at Level 22, and in Yo-kai Watch 3, can evolves into Tattlecakes when fused with Starry Spangles. Appearances Video games *''Yo-kai Watch: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 4: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Busters 2: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Medal Wars: Playable Yo-kai. Anime series *Yo-kai Watch anime series: Recurring Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: The Movie: Minor Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch the Movie: The Great Adventure of the Flying Whale & the Double World, Nyan!: Minor Yo-kai. Biology Tattletell resembles an elderly woman, which is shorter than most Yo-Kai in the series, easily fitting in the palm of a human hand. She has long arms, easily wider in length than her body and diminutive legs. She also has an oval-shaped head and her inner mouth and tongue are green-colored with a single bucktooth in the maxilla. Her eyes are round and her hair is white and kept in a bun, enhancing her elderly appearance. She dresses in a white shirt, a dark purple shawl and a dark red skirt. She is very mischievous and enjoys making others reveal their secrets without people realizing them, and shown mostly saying "Tell! Tell!" ("Babaan" in the original adaptation) for everything, but does show she can speak normally. Tattletell's signature inspiriting is forcing her victim to reveal any secret he/she would not say on normal circumstances. Notably, most of these secrets are often embarrassing. She triggers the inspiriting by clinging on to the victim's face, whether it is a human or Yo-kai. The only drawback of this ability is if the victim's secrets are not embarrassing, such as Walkappa's. Tattletell will not feel satisfied; if the possession attempts are constant and with the same result, her stamina will decrease gradually. She seems to know Hungramps, he later recognized her and even invited Tattletell to drink some tea together during his confrontation by Nate. Profile ''Yo-kai Watch Tattletell is automatically befriended during chapter 3 of the main storyline. Yo-kai Watch 2 Tattletell can be freed from the Crank-a-kai with a Select-a-Coin Yo-kai Watch 3 Tattletell can be found in Uptown Springdale. Game data Main series games data Yo-kai Watch | hp = | power = | spirit = | defence = | speed = |316|84|178|115|145}} |10-45|-|Single enemy}} (1) (2)|20-90 50-110|Restoration|Single ally}} ||-|Single enemy|Makes a foe reveal its weakness, thus lowering its DEF.}} |60|-|Single enemy|Slaps a foe... with love. May cancel enemy Soultimate Moves.}} ||-|6 = Gradually recovers HP of adjacent Yo-kai.}} Yo-kai Watch 2 Blasters Stats Yo-kai Watch 3 Blasters Stats Yo-kai Watch 4 Attribute tolerance Held items Locations Spin-off games Yo-kai Watch Blasters Yo-kai Watch Busters 2 Other games Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Yo-kai Watch: Ukiukupedia Evolution Fusion Yo-kai Watch Yo-kai Watch 3 Quotes * '''Befriended: "Tell? (Want to be friends?)" * Loafing:' '"Telltell..." * Receiving food (favorite): "TELL!" * Receiving food (normal): "Tell-tell." * Receiving food (disliked):' '"Tell..." In the anime Season 1 Tattletell makes her debut in [[EP002|''Why Did You Say That?]], when she possesses Katie and has her reveal Nathan's venture to the public toilets. Fustrated, Nathan confronts the Yo-kai and summons Jibanyan, only to him falling victim to Tattletell's ability. After trying to summon Happierre, the Yo-kai refused to be summoned as he was on vacation with Dismarelda. Nathan decides to summon Walkappa as a last-ditch attempt to end the situation. When Tattletell attempts her ability on the summoned Yo-kai, the latter's revealed secret is amusingly not embarrassing, which causes the elderly Yo-kai to lose stamina. After trying several more attempts to reveal a terrible secret from Walkappa, Tattletell falls exhausted and Nathan manages to convince her to give a Yo-kai Medal to Nate. Later in the same episode, Nathan uses Tattletell to discover the cause of Katie's upsetting and asks the Yo-Kai to discretely help Katie with her mother. In [[EP004|''Yo-kai Hungramps]], Tattletell is summoned to inspirit/possess Hungramps to find out why he's haunting a convenience store, temporarily stopping only for some tea when Hungramps stopped her for it. In ''Yo-kai Noway'', Tattletell is summoned to try to chat with Noway, but she failed after Noway inspirited her instead. In ''The New Yo-kai Watch'', Tattletell was in Yo-kai-lifornia where she was among the Yo-kai waiting in line for the release of the Yo-kai Watch Model Zero. In ''Yo-kai Top Ten'', Tattletell and Manjimutt hosted the Yo-kai Top 10. In ''Yo-kai Suspicioni'', she inspirits Nate's friends because Nate was suspicious they were not really friends. However, Bear, Eddie, and even Katie admit they like him and that they are friends, thus foiling Suspicioni. In ''Yo-kai Dummkap'', she forces Dummkap to reveal his origins to herself, Nate, and Whisper. His story attracts Wazzat and the two hat Yo-kai become friends. Yo-kai Watch: The Movie Tattletell is summoned in Yo-kai Watch: The Movie, during the fight against Dame Dedtime along with other Yo-kai summoned by Nate. In the first part of battle, she is seen being chased by a Wicked along with Pittapatt. When Kin & Gin was defeated, Nate orders Tattletell to try and reveal Dedtime's secret on why she was acting so badly. After Dedtime explains about her origin, she begins to get furious, causing Tattletell to escape from her. Though, it is unknown if she used her Soultimate move when she was fighting Dame Demona. Season 2 In EP084, she makes a brief cameo in "Jibanyan's summer break" when Jibanyan asked her if she knows where the cat's owner was, but for the first time, she didn't know who that owner was. In EP121, it is revealed she can speak normally and possesses herself in front of Hungramps, Usapyon, and Hailey to reveal how she became a Yo-kai. In EP134, she was summoned to inspirit Hailey. Etymology *"Bakurobaa" is a combination of and . *"Tattletell" is a portmanteau of tattle and tell. It is also a play on tattletale. *"Cotilleja" is a combination of "Cotillear" (Babble) and "Vieja" (Old Woman). Trivia In other languages * Arabic: كركوبة Related Yo-kai * Tattlecast * Skranny * Tattlecakes * Tattleterror Category:Mysterious Tribe Category:Female Characters Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Restoration-attribute Yo-kai Category:Rank D Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Ramen Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Healer Role Yo-kai Category:One-chanceside Category:Onnen Tribe Category:Elderly Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Cam Challenges